A Test to Survival
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Fiona has been giving Scourge a hard time again and he decided to go to Sonic's dimension to get away from her. What he didn't expect to see was Sonic in the gang had set up a resistance to survive and rescue mobians from the humans who are doing illegal animal testing. It has nothing to do with him, but why does he feel that he should help? WARNING: 3 OC's; ShadowxOC; SilverxOC!


Just a heads up that the main character is mostly Scourge; Yes he "is" in this story. So yeah enjoy this story.

* * *

"Get out of my face! I'm leaving, so don't bother coming after me!" Scourge shouts before he travels through his warp ring. "damn it! Why did she have to go and piss me off like that? What does she take me for? Argg!" Scourge had just left his dimension and went to sonic's dimension to get away from a red feminine fox, known as Fiona. What did Fiona do to make Scourge upset? Let's just say that she's a double crosser.

Scourge had a angry look upon his face while he was walking down the the dirt path. But then it was switched to a concerned look when he took in his surrounding. The place's appearence looked nothing like the last time he came there; it was in ruins. As he walked down the path scanning his surroundings, he saw that the grass was dried up and dead, mobians housing are crumbled and knocked down with bricks and wood scattered all over the place, and trees were on fire, flames burning away the green leafs that were once attatched to them falling to the ground.

"The hell happened here?" Scourge asked himself. But he knew that the place looked like it was just attacked, so he didn't expect anyone to answer him. Scourge searched the entire area and found that there were no mobians among this small village. Qustions started to fill his head. Where is eveybody? Who or what attacked this village, and why? Then he looked down and noticed that there were tracks all over the place. Like the mobians were running, trying to get away from something... or someone. He looked closer and noticed some thing else. There were lined trails close to the feet prints like something was following the them while they were walking. Or maybe something was attatched to them and they were being dragged along with decided to follow the tracks and started running.

* * *

A few minutes later after following the tracks, he found the source of what were making them which shocked him. What was before him was huge line of mobians that were in chains attached to each other so they wouln't run away; even small children were chained to that line. Walking among those mobians was the agency no other then G.U.N. They were surrounding the line of mobians making sure that they won't escape, forceing them to walk and keep going with out stopping. Scourge then realized that those mobians were from the small village that he had just left.

He quietly follow them without attracting to much attention. But didn't really do so well after stepping on a couple of weak sticks causing them to snap. Scourge froze as he saw one of the G.U.N soldiers turn his head toward his direction. After the soldier saw him, he frowned and starts to shout.

"Hey! There's another one right there!" The soldier screams. "You come here you little freak and stand still!" Shouts another soldier as he aims his gun towards the anti-hero. Scourge's eyes widened and ran in a different direction, only to get blocked by a another soldier. He made a u-turn and ran in a different direction. Then unexpectedly, he ran into another one of the soldiers and was caught in a tight grip. The other soldiers ran up to him, pushed him down the floor and started to beat him. As Scourge was getting a beating, one of the soldiers had a grip on his arms and pulled them behind his back in a certain way that would risk Scourge in to breaking his arms if he tries to struggle and get away.

Finally, what seemed like forever, the beating stopped and Scourge was in kind of pain he thought he would never feel. The soldier who had a grip on his arms got some chains and hand cuffs the tie up scourge and be apart of the line of mobians they just kidnapped. Unfortunately for them, as they got up and went back to their positions, they had accidentally let their guard down and the grip the soldier had on scourges arms loosened. Scourge took his chance by kicking the soldier behind him, shoot himself off the the ground and sped off into the forest.

As scourge ran, he still had his hands handcuffed behind him and he can hear some of the G.U.N soldiers yelling and shouting their guns at his direction. He looked back and saw the mobian villagers shouting and cheering him on for getting away and telling him to keep running and save himself. He kind of actually felt bad for leaving them, but quickly shrugged it off and kept running.

* * *

Scourge ran until he got to a spot and thought he was safe. He sat down and leaned back against a tree for comfort so he could catch his breath. When he did he then remember that his hands were still cuffed. He growled of course, because he knew was going to be stuck like this for a while.

"Damn. I just got here and now i'm really confused now." He said. "What happened to the peaceful world that mobius used to be like the last time I was here? Why is this world suddenly in ruins, and why are humans treating mobians like crap? sigh, it's the 16 hundreds all over again. Humans are being racist to mobians again." Scourge sat there for a while and finally decided to start traveling again since there's no use by just sitting there, right? He stuggled but managed to get on his feet without the use of his hands. Right when Scourge took the first step, automatically he flew up into the air and was hanging upside down with a piece of rope tied to his foot and hanging off the tree's branch.

"Ahhhhh! W-what the hell!? What kind of a trap is this!?" Scourge started yelling, unaware of a dark shadow that was up in a different tree watching the whole thing. Scourge tries to reach for his foot to untie the rope but then he remembers again that his hand were still cuffed. he growled in defeat as he knew he was stuck. He then looks around and tries calling for help. Since he had no other choice.

"Hello? Anyone out there?! As much as I hate saying this but, this green hedgehog is in need of help!" Scourge refered to himself. The shadowy figure got his message and decided to help him. She jumped from her branch and used her knife to cut the rope in one swing. Caught of guard, Scourge yelped as he fell and hit his head against the rough ground. He sat up and felt dizzy from his fall.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked in a feminine voice as she went behind scourge and picked the lock off the hand cuffs with her knife. When the hand cuffs were off, Scourge brought his hands up and rubbed his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Yeah, I think so." Scourge answered her, yet also having the feeling that this voice kind of sounds familiar to him. The figure then went to scourges leg and cuts the rest of the remaining rope that hung off his foot. After that was done, she reached into her bag and grabbed an ice pack.

"Here, put this on your head. You probably have gotten bump your head after... you...fell..." She trailed off when she looked at scourge and her face had a look of surprise... she knew this hedgehog. Scourge was confused at first when she stopped talking. But when he saw that she was looking at him, he himself had a good look at her face... he as well knew this hedgehog too.

"V-Vea?"

* * *

I'm sorry! I've had this one posted on my deviantart page and I was tempted to post this on Fanfiction! Now that I had re-read it, it's terrible! DX

Well, I hope you enjoyed it at least. TT-TT


End file.
